nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Once in the Cave
Once in the Cave is a fantasy RPG platformer by Aniena Games. It was featured on Pixel Love on August 19, 2013. The player controls a caster on a journey to stop an evil wizard. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Up arrow key - Jump * - Pick up a weapon or item *'W, E, 1, 2, 3, 4' - Use a picked up weapon or item * - Select or move items in inventory Gameplay The player can have the caster teleport to a certain level, with the goal of finding the level's exit without dying. Along the way, the caster will encounter enemies that he can kill by using spells. Potions can be collected by pressing the spacebar and sold at the shop for the amount of coins specified when the caster moves over them. Pickups are scattered throughout levels that can be collected to increase the caster's health and mana, as well as increase the player's coin count. If the caster dies, he respawns at the beginning of the level with only seventy percent of the total value of coins collected. Levels Levels are selected from a map-like selection screen, where each level is designated as a signpost. The most current level is highlighted in gold and an arrow appears on the sign. When selected, the level will bring up a list of objectives the player can complete to get a star. A maximum of three stars can be obtained per level and can be spent on skills in the main menu. All three objectives do not have to be completed simultaneously in order to get the stars. A level that has all objectives completed will be grey on the map, with an X marked on it. Levels that do not have all objectives completed will be tan with an exclamation mark displayed. Spells Spells can be used to attack the orcs or defend the caster from any harm done to him from orcs. Each spell corresponds to a specific key as shown in the player's inventory. Using spells costs mana, indicated by the blue bar in the upper left corner of the game screen. When the player is low on mana, they can no longer use spells. Enemies *'Orcs' - Walk around on the platforms they are situated on. *'Lancers' - Orcs that hold a spear; they charge when they are facing the caster. *'Archers' - Orcs that wield a bow. They automatically face the caster if he is on their level and continuously shoot. *'Wizards' - When approached, they cast purple fireballs that bounce along the ground. Interactive objects *'Moving platforms' - Pieces of platform that move, and sometimes require the caster to step on before moving. *'Crumbling blocks' - Pieces of rock-like blocks that fall apart immediately upon standing on them. *'Exits' - The level's finishing spot. Hazards *'Spikes' - Subtract a portion of health from the caster. *'Saws' - Instantly kill the caster. *'Lava' - Drains away the caster's health and prevents him from jumping. Soundtrack External links *Once in the Cave feature on Pixel Love Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Games developed with Flixel